


The adventures of spider legs and Turret dude

by BambooRooster



Category: Borderlands 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Axton is terrible at doing his homework, Other, They're college roommates!, Two short lil things i put together, Zer0 is cool, Zer0 isn't speaking in haiku because.. college, as usual, this user has no idea how to properly haiku!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooRooster/pseuds/BambooRooster
Summary: two short things i threw together, i like school aus :"D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im still kind of "eh" at writing, sorry if there are many mistakes!

        Axton sighed, staring at the paper before him. Sure, college was nice and all, education is important but.. He had to admit, the  homework was a huge pain in the ass. He was just about to give up before an idea came to mind, mentally slapping himself for not thinking of this sooner.  "Zer00000000.." He leaned back in his chair, slamming the laptop and throwing his feet up onto his desk. Axton waited for a moment, no response.  He let out a grunt of frustration, sitting up and practically screaming for his roommate to come and assist him.

        "ZER000000000000!! I know you're here!" Axton grinned in () as he heard his roommate shuffle around for a moment before angrily opening his door. "Axton, im kind of busy-"

        "Yeah yeah, doing that dumb project stuff you've been doing, I get it." Axton interrupted, holding up a hand, " But honestly, I don't ask for much, so no getting mouthy with me, alright?" Zer0 sighed, rolling his eyes while whispering something under his breath.  _Yeah, right.. You don't ask for much._

        Brown eyes settled upon Axton, a rather agitated and impatient look to them. He waited, tapping his foot. "Done being a priss? Good, I need help with my homework." His roommates shoulders dropped as he tilted his head, crossing his arms. "Im not doing your homework. Its your grade, not mine."

        "I never asked you to do it!" Axton paused, rubbing the back of his head for a moment. "Well.. Uh, it would be great if you did. Cause, you know, I remember jack shit about this. I mean, it's really hard! Have you seen this stuff?" Axton took his legs down from the table, clicking his shoes against the floor then leaning forward, further begging the assassin.  Zer0 turned to leave, "Good luck, I have my own things to be do-"

        "I'll give you money."

        He paused, turning back around to glare at his friend. "How much?" Axton gulped, "How about $60?" 

        Zer0 thought for a moment, shrugging. "I'll do it, but don't think im going to be this nice next time." "Sweet."

 

\----( 2nd )----

 

 

 

 

        Axton picked up his phone, checking the battery. 90%, not bad. He grabbed a pair of earbuds, plugging them in. It was time, time to be a dork without anyone knowing.

He smirked, typing in his password and going to ITunes.

 

        (Literally a few seconds later)

 

        "I want your love and I want your revenge-" Axton placed a leg against a chair, acting like he was kicking it down.

        "You and me could write a bad romance~!"

        Zer0, oblivious to what was going on opened the door, holding a bag. He stood there for a moment, wondering if he should just leave.. maybe it was best if Axton didn't know he witnessed him doing possibly the most embarrassing thing in his life. Is this how Axton had been spending his free time.. singing along to his favorite songs and dancing, all the while looking like a total idiot?

 Just as he was going to close the door, Axton turned around pointing at nothing while moving his knees.. Before noticing Zer0. He froze, eyes growing wide before ripping out his earbuds and throwing his phone towards his bed.

 

        "You did NOT see that!"

 

        "I.. Brought food."

 

        "How long have you been st-" Zer0 quickly threw the bag in his direction,  closing the door. Assassin out.

        "Hey-" Axton barely caught the bag, losing a fry.

 

        "God dammit Zee.."

 


End file.
